


We Can Try to Fix Our Broken Pieces One at a Time

by Huntress8611



Series: Who Was Wrong and Who Was Right, It Didn't Matter in the Thick of the Fight [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 173rd, 173rd Airborne Brigade, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Veteran Klaus Hargreeves, Veterans, Vietnam War, War veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Hello?”“Char-cha-charlie?” he stuttered.“Klaus? Shit, what’s wrong, kid? Are you hurt?” Charlie said, trying not to sound panicked.“Not- not hurt. Can you- I can’t-” he said, crying.“Hey, it’s okay, kid. Deep breaths. Where are you?”





	We Can Try to Fix Our Broken Pieces One at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song broken by lovelytheband.

“NO!”

Klaus bolted upright in his bed, trembling and quickly on his way to hyperventilating. All he could think was that he needed someone.

He quickly reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone, calling Charlie.

_ “Hello?” _

“Char-cha-charlie?” he stuttered.

_ “Klaus? Shit, what’s wrong, kid? Are you hurt?” _ Charlie said, trying not to sound panicked.

“Not- not hurt. Can you- I can’t-” he said, crying.

_ “Hey, it’s okay, kid. Deep breaths. Where are you?” _ Charlie said soothingly.

“House.”

_ “Okay, I’m going to be there in about 10 minutes. Is there a key hidden somewhere that I can use?” _

“In- in the plant- the plant left of the door,” he said, sniffling.

_ “Okay. I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Are you going to be okay?” _ he asked.

“Ye- yeah. Please be- hurry?” he whispered, stumbling over his words.

_ “I will, promise.” _ Charlie said, hanging up.

Klaus dropped his phone onto the floor and pulled his knees towards his chest. He was crying, and he really didn’t want to be alone. His breathing picked up again.  _ Shit, _ he thought,  _ No, nonono, not right now, just had a nightmare, don’t need a panic attack right now, please. _

Charlie jogged up to the door, quickly finding the key and going inside. He was glad that he’d been here so many times before because it only took him about 2 minutes to find Klaus’ room. He knocked on the door, opening it when no one responded.

“Klaus?”

The word seemed muffled, not real. He pulled the blankets tighter around himself, not entirely sure where he was.

“Klaus? Oh shit.”

He felt the bed dip and flinched, pushing himself flat against the wall.

“Hey, it’s just me. You called me, remember? It’s Charlie. Can I touch you?”

Klaus thought about it for a minute before slowly nodding.

Charlie carefully pulled the cover back and sat Klaus up, having realized that he was having some kind of a flashback or panic attack. He pulled the younger man against him and took a deep breath to steady his voice.

“Hey, Klaus, you’re okay. You’re having a panic attack. You’re in your room, you’re safe.” he murmured. “I need you to try and breathe with me, okay? In and out.”

“I- I can’t- I need-” Klaus said breathlessly.

“Klaus,” he said firmly, cutting him off. “I’ve got you. Breathe.”

He tightened his grip, holding the man as tightly to his body as he could, hoping that the technique would still help him.  _ The pressure helps pull me out of my head, _ he’d explained to Charlie back in Vietnam.  _ It reminds me of what’s real. _

Klaus gasped in a breath, coughing and firmly latching onto Charlie’s shirt.

“That’s better, there you go,” Charlie soothed, moving a hand to firmly hold the back of Klaus’ neck and head. “You’re safe.”

“Ch-Charlie?”

“Yeah, it’s me. What happened?”

“Had a nightmare,” Klaus mumbled. “‘Bout Dave.”

“Shit, kid,” he said, running his fingers through Klaus’ hair.

“‘M sorry I woke you up, wasn’t thinking.”

“Oh no you don’t, kid. You don’t get to be sorry for that. I’m glad you called me.”

“Really?” he asked in a small voice.

Charlie closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep his anger at everyone who’d made Klaus feel like he wasn’t worth this at bay.

“Really, kid. I want you to call me when you need me. Don’t ever feel bad about that,” he managed to say in a calm, but firm, voice.

“But why?”

“Because I care, Klaus,” he explained gently. “I want you to call because I care. I don’t want you to be alone when you’re sad or scared or in pain. I want you to feel safe.”

_ “Thank you,” _ Klaus said, his breath hitching.

“Always, kid.”

Klaus let his eyes drift shut, leaning against Charlie.

“Hey, Klaus, you’re gonna be sore in the morning if you fall asleep like this. D’ya wanna lay down?”

Klaus let out a quiet whine, his grip on Charlie’s shirt tightening.

“Hey, it’s okay. I can stay, I won’t leave until you kick me out,” Charlie soothed, tightening his grip once again.

A few moments later, Klaus nodded and Charlie kicked off his shoes, pushing his legs under the covers and shuffling down the headboard until he and Klaus were both lying down.

“There we go, I’ve gotcha,” he whispered into Klaus’ hair, and the younger man tucked his head into the crook of Charlie’s neck, getting as close as possible.

“Thank you,” Klaus mumbled, almost inaudibly.

“Your welcome, Klaus,” he said, gently rubbing Klaus’ head. “Sleep tight.”


End file.
